


Beads

by Gobetti



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Beads, Incest, M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Urethral Sounding, spider gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobetti/pseuds/Gobetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds his brother's sex toy stash, and takes interest in one very particular item...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beads

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [SUGOIS](http://sutekistriders.tumblr.com/)!!!! <3333  
> I AM SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT OMG
> 
>  
> 
> \----

When you entered your bro’s bedroom and started shuffling through the top drawer of his dresser, you were looking for a nice shirt to wear so maybe you could surprise him once he came home from his DJing gig. You know. Wearing only the shirt and nothing else. Maybe act sexy, with the promise of steamy hot sex afterward.

Yeah okay, you’re fucking horny and want to get some tonight.

You and your bro have been a… thing? That word just doesn’t sound right. Okay, so you and your bro have been “doin’ the dirty” for quite a while now. It took a lot of convincing on your part and lots of conflicting feelings on Bro’s until he finally decided to roll with it on your 20th birthday. Honestly, you had never been happier, and even now, as you shuffle through the various shirts you find, you smile to yourself as you remember how it all went down.

You fling another not-quite-provocative-nor-exactly-sexy-enough shirt over your shoulder when your other hand bumps against something definitely not fabric like. You raise an eyebrow, wrap your hand around it, and pull.

It’s a box.

You wonder for a second what the hell that box is – backup money, maybe? His savings? – when you realize the lock is open.

And you see.

Of fucking course it’s not savings money, what did you even had in mind come on.

You shouldn’t be surprised, you fucking knew you shouldn’t – but finding your brother’s sex toy stash is kind of shocking for anyone, at least for the first time. He has butt plugs, dildos of all shapes and sizes, antibacterial soap, massage oils, lube, condoms, all colorful and neatly arranged and shit.

Wow. Okay. This is not helping with your horny situation.

You look through the colorful toys, and let your wandering eyes fall to a string of black silicone beads.

Welp. There’s that ol’ boner again.

You’re doing this, aren’t you?

Who are you kidding, of course you are.

You take the beads, closing the box and putting it back at the back of the drawer. You wash the toy in your hands with the fancy-ass bacterial soap you found it with. You then proceed to your own bedroom, where you strip down off your clothes, throwing them anywhere that isn’t in your bed.

As an afterthought, you make your way back to Dirk’s bedroom, putting his shirts back in the top drawer and taking one of his favorite white polo shirts and putting it on.

You look in the full body mirror, taking note of how the oversized shirt fits you, how the hem of it pools over your half erect cock and the sleeves come almost all the way to your elbows with the lack of your brother’s muscles and wide shoulders. You’re a lot smaller than he is, though you don’t consider that a disadvantage.

You grin at your own reflection and go the fuck back to your bedroom.

There is business awaiting you.

You had already “prepared” yourself a bit earlier before coming up with your brother’s shirt idea, so all you have to do is actually lube yourself up. In a matter of seconds you’ve got your trusty water based lube cocked and ready to fire, and then you give your full attention to the toy.

It’s a shiny black, and its five balls increase in size, varying from big to small, with the biggest one right beneath the loop to pull them out.

You imagine Dirk pulling them out of you, slowly, then fast, and then slowly once more. You imagine yourself twisting beneath his grip, arms bound over your head, legs spread apart…

Yes, okay. Yes. Very much yes.

You lube them up, cleaning your right hand on your bedsheet and using your left to guide the first, smaller bead inside of you. It goes in almost too easily, but right now the thrill of having something inside of you is already enough to make you shiver. You push the next one, feeling the first one slide further into your body, and then the third one is pushed in as well. You sigh out, feeling the texture of the toy inside of you and how your muscles close up around them, trying to fight the intrusion as you shift your hips just slightly to accommodate them better.

The fourth one goes in, stretching you even wider. Your muscles are slowly relaxing even more, giving way to the slicked toy, and you can _feel_ it. You feel how you open yourself wide for it, how the last bead becomes a pleasurable struggle, how the tip of the toy nudges far inside you and the last breach makes way into your body as you moan out with pleasure when your body closes around the tip before the loop.

You take a deep breath, and oh so slowly, pull. The biggest bead surfaces, forces your body to open itself once more, and you cry out, arching your back off the bed and fisting the sheets with your free hand. One, two, three, and you push them back in, your muscles opening and closing, opening and closing with the rhythm of your heartbeat as each bead slides back inside you. You stop when the fifth bead is halfway inside you, forcing the ring of muscle, stop again, breathe in. You clench around the toy, feel the sphere slipping back in, making you moan out as one of the extremities of the toy nudges your prostate, pull it back out as you force your muscles again, moan slowly and loudly out of your own accord.

It’s not the prostate brushing that gets to you. It’s how wide you feel every time the beads presses into you, how you force your body to clench and relax, close and open. The sensation of being filled, the texture of the different sized spheres, the slick sound of the lube you applied as the toy slides in and out, in and out, faster and harder with each second and with your increasing desperation.

You’re in pure bliss, free hand reaching down for your neglected erection, _fuck_ , you were going to wait for your brother before cumming but this is too much. Your member is painfully erect in the air when you close your fist around it, but when you hear a small “tsk” somewhere close by, it takes all your self-control to not yelp and jump out of bed with shame.

“Now, now, Dave.” You brother coos, his voice low and sensual. It’s the same voice he uses when you know he wants something _more_ , something _special_ from you – it makes a shiver run down your spine as you curl your toes on the bed and open your eyes, watching him approach you from his viewing spot under the door arch. “You don’t seriously want to come just yet, now do you?”

“Bro—“ you start, but he pulls a silicone ring from his pocket. A cock ring. You moan out. “Fuck, _Bro_ …”

“Shh. No more talking, Davey.” He whispers, crawling over the bed and hovering over you, knees on either side of your hips and the tip of his fingers gently caressing the head of your cock. You whimper, trying to buck up into the touch, but he just chuckles and pulls back. “Eager little slut, aren’t you. Can’t believe you found my toy stash. Fucking prick.”

“I’m sorry.” You mumble out, looking up into his shaded eyes and licking your lips. He smiles, leans closer so your lips are merely brushing. He parts his lips to fit yours as you gasp out for air, moving in sync and harmony. You feel his palm descending over the body of your dick, and you know he’s stretching the ring. Sliding it down over your erection.

He lets it go at the very base with a loud snap, making you widen your eyes and shout out with pain mixed with pleasure. A second later the small vibrator attached to it hums at the base of your cock, making you clench yourself around the, _fucking shit_ , the _beads_ you forgot about them, they’re still inside your ass, shit _shit_ **_shit_**.

“No you’re not.” Bro finished at the foot of your ear, descending to your neck to bite down, _hard_. You whimper again, mentally slapping yourself for sounding like such a desperate bitch, but it’s not your fault. You’ve been teasing yourself for too long now, already horny from the beginning, now aching for a release that you know you won’t be able to have anytime soon.

You fail to figure out if you love this or you hate it with all your passion.

Perhaps it’s a twisted mixture of both.

Bro leans down, ravishes your mouth, kisses with all the heat of a long gone lover, even though he was just out working. You dig your fingers into his hair, pull out his shades and set them on your nightstand, rake your short nails down his shoulders. He groans, kisses you harder, pants inside your mouth just as hard as you do.

“So you like my little toy, huh?” he asks once he pulls back for air, lips glossy and red and fuck wow you could just kiss him all day long you swear to god. His fingers curl around the loop of the anal beads, pulling them out excruciatingly slow. You’re still a little tense because of the cock ring and its vibrator, which is squeezing your cock to the point of hurting, so you feel every inch of it as it forces your muscles again, as if you hadn’t worked yourself for over half an hour before all this. It burns, but in a good way; you can barely feel it over the increasing sensation of your incoming orgasm, a sensation that only seems to build up inside you as the toy forces you to hold it back. “You like being stretched, kid? Like being forced, left wide open, gaping and slick and pretty for me, hmm?”

“Yes. Yes, ah… B-Bro…”

“So why don’t we force you open, then? All of you.”

Something clinks behind you, and you see that Bro is pulling a spider gag from behind the bed. You wonder how that got there, but in a flash he lets go of the beads, let them slide back inside you again as you involuntarily clench. You scream out with pleasure, and Bro takes the cue to fit the metal around your lips.

“Don’t worry babe, I cleaned ‘em up just for you.” He says, kissing and nibbling on your bottom lip as he closes the belt behind your head. He keeps giving you butterfly kisses down your shoulder and up your neck, stopping at the shell of your ear. “Can’t believe you’re wearing my shirt.” He groans, biting your skin ever so lightly. “Fucking gorgeous, you’re freaking sexy, you know that, Dave?”

You close your eyes and moan out, embarrassed to mutter a word in case it comes out slurry and that the drool already pooling in your mouth dribbles out. You breathe through your nose, swallow as best as you can, and Bro licks your ear, breathes out, cools the saliva with his breath and makes you shiver. He knows how to get to you.

He fucking _owns_ you, and it feels amazing.

“I’m not gonna bind your hands, babe, so hit the wall if you wanna stop, got it? Nod if you got me.”

But those gestures are what makes him _perfect_.

You nod, and he hums happily, clearly satisfied. “Good boy.” He coos again, stroking your sides up and down as he breathes out shakily. “Such a good boy, look at you, so ready and open and, god, Dave, _fuck_ …” one of his hands rests over your thigh, and the other one traces your twitching dick, increasing the speed of the tiny vibrator on its way up. You shudder, cry out again, try to bite your lip and bruise your mouth on the process.

But this is the moment when throbbing pain becomes mixed with blissful pleasure. It’s when bruises and roughness are clouded with the indisputable pleasure bubbling up inside you, it’s when you’re at your limit. Soon you’ll be begging to cum – or you would be, if only you could say a word.

God, this is thrilling.

“But you know…” Bro continues, thumb sliding around the flushed head of your swollen dick, obviously teasing your opening as he slicks your precum over the smooth skin. “Not all of your holes are stretched. Not really.” He presses down on the head of your dick and – oh. Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck he can’t be serious, he can’t –

“I have this pretty amazing steel sound in my bedroom, tucked away in a special little box your prying hands can’t find. How does that sound, Dave? A good punishment for messing with my stuff?”

Fuck okay now you’re sweating cold. You never knew your bro was into that stuff, but you’re not surprised, actually. He’s into kinky shit. You just never thought about _how_ kinky. Suddenly you try looking down, forgetting all about your gaping mouth and letting some drool run down your chin. You instinctively try to slurp it back, but all you manage is an embarrassing sound that makes Bro laugh. Fucking _hell_. How do you tell your bro _no fucking thank you_ without seeming weak? Without looking like you’re chickening out?

“ _B’o_ —“

“Yes, Dave?”

“ _Wha ‘e ‘ell, B’o._ ”

“Sorry, Dave, I can’t understand you. Mind to speak out?”

Your hands are twitching at your sides, and you really don’t want to, but you slap the wall, just once. So he gets you don’t want to stop, but that you’re not down with that shit. Like hell he’s going to make your dick look like a gaping asshole, Strider Jr. is suffering enough for one night, thank you very much. His expression changes immediately, from smug to understanding, and he nods once.

“Alright, lil’ bro. I have a different idea then.”

He flashsteps off and away from you before you can say anything, disappearing from your sight. He returns not a minute later, naked from head to toes, even his trusty leather gloves gone. On one hand he’s holding a small silver rod – oh god no fuck no you hit the wall what do you have to do for him to fucking get it, punch a hole on it?? – and in the other he seems to hold a blob of lube with two fingers.

“Geez, calm your tits, Dave.” He says as he approaches you, probably noticing you fretting and how pissed you are. “You called out, what do you think I’m—? I won’t do anything, _fuck_ , just trust me, okay?”

You glare at him but relax anyway, and he takes it as his cue to keep walking over to you. He kneels at chest height, lubes up the silver thing and the tip of his penis. Oh fuck. Oh hell no he is _not_ —

He is.

He fucking is he’s oh my jesus shitting Christ.

He takes a hold of the body of his penis with one hand, and inserts the slightly round tip of the thin sound inside his urethra. It slides in easily, and Bro moans, _really_ moans, makes the sound get to you and warm you up again from head to toe, reminding you of your strained erection once again.

His dick is really close to your face at this angle, and he works his foreskin up and down a little as he twists the sound around in his finger, pulls it in and out slowly. He doesn’t even inserts a lot, just enough to drive him crazy, apparently, from the way he sings and shivers above you.

“S-shit, ah, Dave…” he moans, and you look up at him as he grins down at you. “Fuck, I’d love to fuck you like this… fuck you wide open, just, ah, make you melt under my touch, scream out my name, beg me to go down deeper, aah, _shiiit_ …”

A bead of precum rolls out, and he lets the sound go, letting it still stick out from inside him. He hangs his left hand loose by his side and pumps himself with his right, making the silver toy move just slightly with the movements of his closed fist and the flicks of his wrist. Fuck. From this angle he’d shoot your load all over your gross drooling mouth.

Your boner jumps with the idea, and you almost want to reprehend it for it.

“You like this, don’t you Dave.” He whispers, biting his lip as he lets go of himself to sort of flex his dick, making it jump abruptly in front of your face. The sound isn’t too thick, so the sight of it sticking out from your brother’s hole doesn’t really make you cringe, just fills you with curiosity and want, what with the way he seems so… _into it_. Bro chuckles as he sees your expression as you stare at his flushed dick, going back to his ministrations. “Yeah, I can see you fucking like this, you little cumslut. Want me to dump my load in your gaping mouth, use you as my personal cumdumpster. Admit it, Dave. And then maybe I’ll let you come.”

You moan out, the spider gag making the littlest of sounds ten times louder. It’s too much, one of your hands now moving down to move the beads again, the other one finally giving in and caressing your dick, and it’s too much, Bro moans again above you, and you moan out with him, shudder, arch your back until your chest is pressing against his balls—

“ _B’o , B’o, I’ ‘onna, I’ gonna, aaaah, uuuu’ck_ …!”

You voice comes out slurred and raspy, but bro definitely likes that, because he pumps faster, his free hand moving beneath his balls, thumb pressing hard onto his perineum.

“Fuck yes Dave yes come for me, good boy, Dave, good, good, like that, yes, yes yes _yes_ …!”

He comes a second after you, your load shooting up high, your pulses painful beneath the tight silicone and the humming vibrator. His back must be all messy now, but you don’t even feel guilty, because soon after there are thick rows of his own cum shooting inside your mouth, dripping down from the tip of the silver sound. Fuck, you’re gonna give him hell for that later.

The beads are halfway out of you now with the force of your orgasm and your own ministrations, the toy around the base of your penis now borderline torturous. You frown, slap the wall thrice, and Bro seems to wake up from his post orgasm stupor, looking down at you with wide eyes.

“Oh fuck, sorry Dave, here, wait up…”

He pulls the dirty sound from inside him, grimacing as more cum drips down onto your chest and atop his shirt. Good thing it’s not yours, you think. Then he moves down your body, holding the cock ring and pulling it off as you sigh with relief. You pull out the beads as well, sighing out again as you feel yourself empty and oversensitive in the most delicious of ways.

Toys aside, Bro moves up, unbuckles the spider gag from your head, and you work your jaw and swallow your saliva with his spunk. It’s sort of gross, but fuck that noise. Spitting would be ten times worse.

“How you feelin’?”

“I should be the one asking you that, holy fuck Bro.” you mutter, working your jaw with the help of your fingers and looking at him with awe. His sexy expression is replaced by a sheepish one, where he smirks and sort of shrugs at your question. “What the hell, man, where did you learn how to do that?!”

“Internet?” he answers, really shrugging now, and lies down next to you. “A few friends also gave me some tips and stuff. I never wanted to widen my hole, but… fuck, Dave. I always wanted to try it out on you. I… I hope that’s not weird or anything.”

And there it is, the usual tiptoeing after the kinky sex. You fucking hate it, so to reassure him you’re fucking fine you take off his shirt, wipe your dick and face with it. He frowns, like he only just remembered you were wearing his shit, and huffs when you throw the used up fabric on the floor.

“Man, I like that shirt dude, what the fuck.”

“You thought it was a great idea before you came all over it.” You answer, cuddling into his side, and you feel some of his tenseness melting away. “And fuck, whatever. As long as you promise not to seriously or permanently hurt me I could give it a try. You sure seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

Bro raises both brows like he seriously doesn’t believe what he’s hearing, and looks down at you. You try hiding your blush, knowing you’re doing a fucking terrible job at it.

“Really?” he asks, and now it’s your time to shrug.

“I did like being stretched. Down there.” You answer, closing your eyes and hugging him tighter. “Who knows? We have to try to know for sure.”

Bro doesn’t answer, just tightens his hold around you and kisses the top of your head.

“I don’t deserve your dumb face.” He whispers, and you snort.

“Damn right you don’t. Now stop your whining and let me sleep for like ten fucking minutes.”

He knows there’s no bite behind your words by the lack of seriousness to your tone. So he chuckles, his wide chest shaking beneath you, and snuggles closer, settling into a comfortable position.

You two are fucking weird, that’s for sure. But if it means being closer together, then that’s all that matters to you.

If it means having fun as well, then… you’re all up for it.

Why the hell not, right?

**Author's Note:**

> [Anal beads](http://www.erosmania.com.br/imagens/021713g1.jpg)   
> [Cock ring](http://img.alibaba.com/img/pb/721/082/241/1270699338350_hz_fileserver3_228077.jpg)   
> [Spider gag](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/a/a5/Spider_gag.jpg)   
> [Urethral sound](http://cdn101.iofferphoto.com/img/item/189/694/104/l_stainless-steel-vibrating-urethral-sound-xlarge-bc672.jpg)
> 
> ;)


End file.
